<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angela, Sabine, and Nienke by Queenie_Sudol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703700">Angela, Sabine, and Nienke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol'>Queenie_Sudol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela, Sabine, and Nienke do things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angela, Sabine, and Nienke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela, Sabine, and Nienke were all great friends. They would always hang out together whenever they had the chance to. They’d do the normal things as a group of best friends, like go out for coffee, head to the movies, have sleepovers and talk about boys. </p><p>      One of their more favorite activities was bungee jumping at 200 feet. They only did that about once every couple of months because of how dangerous it was. One day, they all got together, early on a Saturday morning, for brunch at the famous Cracker Jack Barrel. For their caramel popcorn, which the ladies just absolutely loved. Once they got their popcorn, they all started to talk about their respective jobs. </p><p>     Nienke asked Angela, “So how's being a combat medic for Overwatch working out for you?  Is it everything you ever hoped for?” </p><p>    “It has its ups and downs, our stupid dps’s can never hit their shots or they go someone dumb like Hanzo or Mccree, and don’t even get me started on Reaper, thinking they can do everything, they even think it requires skill to be like that.” Angela replied. </p><p>   “Well at least you got to be a doctor. Unlike me, I was forced to have experiments done on me. Now I just choke my enemies, so if you ever need a hand Angela I’ll just shove my poison cloud in their face and laugh as they can’t breathe and their skin melting off.” chipped in Sabine.</p><p>   Angela and Nienke just looked at Sabine with a ‘what the fuck’ expression but didn’t actually say anything. </p><p>    Sabine says “What? You have your likings, I have mine.”  </p><p>   After about 5 seconds of silence, Angela asks Nienke “Hows that new organization of yours working out? What's it called again? The rainbow defenders?” Angela snickered as she said that. </p><p>     “No, it's called Team Rainbow. “ said Nienke, slightly annoyed.<br/>
“-it’s a very serious thing, and I have been busting my ass off to do well and make a good impression, so I think it’s going pretty good. I’ve mastered my gemini replicator to use it in the most efficient way possible, I’ve trained my aim to be as good as it can be - still not the best though but I help get my team through what needs to be done.” </p><p>     “Oh how lovely, you get to kill people. With bullets!” says Sabine. “I still think poison is better, you get to watch your enemies suffer just before they die, and if you wanna get hands on you can slowly put your hands around their throat and squeeze as the poison does it’s work. I find it very entertaining. I especially like doing it to that young European bitch, whose always so fucking confident. I love seeing the cockiness escape his eyes as he tries to breathe.” </p><p>     Angela and Nienke were silent again, generally concerned for Sabine after hearing everything she had just said about basically torturing people and enjoying it. They just sat there eating their popcorn. After a long silence, they started talking again. Angela started out by saying<br/>
“Sabine,I think you need some help, you seem to be a little on edg over there and I know just the person who could help! A therapist would be great in the recovery of being back to normal.” </p><p>     “I don’t need a stupid therapist, I’m perfectly fine with the thoughts I have of killing people, I don’t need to be a goody twoshoes like you. You see the world as perfect, basically because you have it all! While I have nothing, so don’t act like everything is going to be perfectly alright.” Sabine responds rashly.</p><p>    Nienke pitched, “Sabine, based on how you just reacted I think you’re scared to try therapy. Trust me it’ll help. My dad had to go to therapy because he was depressed and having bad thoughts of suicide. After a few months he felt better and more happy overall.” </p><p>     Sabine reacted, “I don’t need a fucking therapist! Just leave me be! I want to be like this, I was made like this. I want people to choke and feel the pain that I have been through, being experimented on just so they could create a hellspawn. Everyone should feel pain like this, nobody should be spared!” </p><p>     “How about you just try one session, if you don’t like it you don’t have to do it anymore. That’s all I ask, just one simple session,” Angela said caringly. “We can come if you want for support and we’ll be there by your side to help, right Nienke?” </p><p>     “Yeah of course, I’m always down to help one of my besties!” Nienke responded. </p><p>     “Fine, whatever. I’ll try one of your stupid therapy sessions just to get you guys to shut up about this. Just don’t complain if I don’t want to go back, because I’m only doing one.” Sabine sighed tired of this conversation. </p><p>     They scheduled a therapy appointment and went in the next day to do it. They all met just outside the door, then sat in the lobby on the waiting benches. Angela thanked Sabine for giving it a try as they were waiting, Sabine just nodded like -whatever- and then a few minutes later the therapist came out. </p><p>     “Ms. O'Connell, you ready?”.</p><p>     “Yes.” Sabine stood up and followed her in the room.</p><p>     Sitting across from her in a chair while Angela and Nienke waited outside. Their secession began with a closing of the door. </p><p>    Nienke whispered to Angela “How do you think this is going to go?”<br/>
Angela responded with “Honestly, I have no idea what to expect out of this, I’m just glad she actually showed up and is giving this a chance.”  </p><p>     After about ten minutes, the therapist came outside with a terrified look on her face and told them. “I can’t listen to that anymore, I have never heard someone like this. I don’t think I can help her, she's very… troublesome and probably past the point of no return.” </p><p>Angela and Nienke turn to each other with a mixture of looks of concern and worries and just a smidge of fear of their best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By jon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>